


Whoa, how'd it get to be only me?

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Also a little plot:), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy...<br/>...When the other is trying to make breakfast, jesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa, how'd it get to be only me?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the Milkovich's have a big counter:) Also, I may have a muscle kink considering how much focus I put on Mickey's:D

Ian woke up to the delicious smell of fresh coffee, eggs, and the sound of bacon sizzling in pan. He stretched out on the big bed he shared with Mickey. It was a Sunday in late July and Ian and Mickey had the house to themselves until Tuesday. Ian let out a content sigh and smiled to himself. Life had been treating them well in the past year and Ian almost didn’t dare think about it, because he didn’t want to jinx it. Mickey had a good job with a steady income; Ian worked at a supermarket and was almost done getting his GED; Svetlana and Nika had made up their own small apartment upstairs; Mandy was back and getting her GED as well, and they all took turns babysitting Yevgeny. It was almost too perfect for South Side standards and that was what worried Ian every once in a while. So he decided to enjoy it.

Ian got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He followed the smell into their kitchen where Mickey stood at the stove in only his boxers. Ian grinned and licked his lips before he came to a stop behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mickey jumped in surprise and Ian just so avoided the elbow aimed at his ribs.

“Morning,” he whispered against Mickey’s neck where he was working on a hickey. Mickey grumbled a reply but didn’t spare Ian any more attention. Ian grinned and started running his fingertips over Mickey’s tight abs and broad chest, making him shiver. He nibbled at his neck and Mickey subconsciously turned his head to give Ian more space. Ian let one hand slip into Mickey’s boxers and ran his fingertips over Mickey’s cock.

“’M trying to make breakfast, _jesus_ ,” Mickey breathed out and gasped the last word when Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock and gave it a slow stroke. He jerked him slowly and Mickey pressed back against him. One arm reached up and fingers pushed into Ian’s hair, gripping the strands. Mickey’s hips bucked as Ian picked up the pace of his hand. Ian turned the stove off with his free hand before he pulled away from Mickey.

Mickey let out a noise of frustration and frowned at Ian. Ian sprinted away into their bedroom and back before he pulled Mickey to the counter. He wrapped a hand around Mickey’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mickey sighed into it and wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist. As they made out, Ian’s hands roamed all over Mickey’s back, his hair, and his ass until they finally found the backs of his thighs. Mickey grinned against Ian’s lips when he flexed his arms and picked Mickey up to sit him down on the counter. Ian bit Mickey’s bottom lip and they laughed against each other’s lips for a moment before Ian pulled away. He pulled on the waistband of Mickey’s boxers. He lifted his lips to let Ian pull them off. Ian searched out his lips again and they just made out for a while.

Mickey slipped his hands into Ian’s pants, pulling him closer by his ass. Ian kept a firm grip on the back of Mickey’s head and the other around his waist. It was nice being able to take their time for once and to be out of their bedroom. The house was always full. Even though Svetlana and Nika had their own little nest with a full bathroom upstairs, they constantly hung out downstairs with them, and Mandy still lived downstairs as well. They hardly got ten minutes alone in the house, unless they were in their bedroom. Spending a long weekend pretending to live alone was a nice change. It turned Ian’s and Mickey’s thoughts of having their own place into vague plans although neither of them had ever approached the subject yet.

After a few minutes one of Mickey’s hands moved to the front of on Ian’s pants and he started stroking Ian’s half hard cock. Ian hummed against his lips and opened the tube of lube he’d brought from their bedroom. He slicked up his fingers and pushed with the other hand against Mickey’s chest. Mickey let go of Ian and lay back on the counter, propping himself up on his elbows, legs in the air and feet on Ian’s shoulders. He watched as Ian started stretching him with his fingers and pumping his cock with his free hand. When Ian found his prostate, Mickey moaned out and threw his head back. Ian smiled and kept sliding his fingers against it until Mickey started rolling his hips and moaning with every touch.

“Ian!” he whined out after a while. Ian grinned and pulled his hands away. He bit and licked up Mickey’s torso, Mickey’s fingers buried in his hair, until he found his lips and pulled them into a kiss. He slicked his cock up with the rest of the lube on his fingers and guided himself into Mickey. They groaned into each other’s mouth as Ian bottomed out. Their breathing picked up speed and when they had both adjusted to the feeling, Ian started moving. He grabbed onto Mickey’s hips and rocked forward. His thrusts were deep and hard and Mickey whined for more, when Ian dragged his teeth over Mickey’s nipple. Ian picked up his pace and slammed into Mickey. His head fell back, exposing his neck for Ian’s tongue and teeth; his fingers gripped tightly onto Ian’s hair and his hips rolled back against Ian’s.

Mickey’s skin muffled Ian’s grunts, but Mickey’s moaning and whining, whenever Ian hit his prostate, were loud and they turned Ian on more than anything else. Ian peeled his hands off of Mickey’s hips and slung his arms around Mickey’s upper back, he held onto the back of Mickey’s neck with one hand, the fingertips of his other hand dug into the hard muscles of his back. He picked up his pace once more and kept his mouth on Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey raked his fingers through Ian’s hair and nails down Ian’s back, where his toned muscles contracted with every thrust. His cock was rubbing against Ian’s tight abs and the firm grip Ian had on his body made Mickey moan a little louder. It was almost embarrassing how much Ian’s muscles turned him on, but he couldn’t be bothered, because nobody could deny that Ian was ripped. And the fact that Mickey was the only one allowed to touch them like this made the experience even better.

They moved together, clutching each other tightly, and dragged the best noises out of the depths of their throats. Mickey clenched around Ian when he felt his orgasms coming and a few thrusts later they came together. Mickey spilled his cum between their chests and Ian’s hips stuttered as came deep inside of Mickey. Their fingers twitched against the other’s skin as they calmed their breathing, and Ian placed soothing kisses on the bite mark he had left on Mickey’s shoulder. They were still holding each other close when Ian lifted his head and captured Mickey’s lips in a kiss. It was slow and deep, and Mickey sighed when Ian pulled out of him and away. He grabbed some kitchen paper to clean both of them. He handed Mickey his boxers, who pulled them on before pulling Ian back into the space between his legs. He pushed his hands into Ian’s hair and Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist. They kissed for a few more minutes before Ian pulled away. He looked up at Mickey with a smiled and then he said: “I want us to get our own place.”

Mickey eyes widened and for a moment Ian thought he had ruined everything. But then Mickey’s expression softened and he ran his thumb over Ian’s jaw. He just looked at him for a moment before pulling him back into a kiss. “Okay,” he whispered against his lips and Ian smiled into their kiss, pulling Mickey closer and holding him tightly against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are as always very appreciated:) Let me know what you guys think<3


End file.
